


First Kiss

by amclove



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, day 3 of tyrus week 2018, happy tyrus week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: Tyrus Week 2018 Prompt 3: First Kiss





	First Kiss

     Cyrus had really not expected TJ to be chivalrous. And not in the misogynistic way, either, but in the genuine way. In the ‘let me walk you home because it’s cold and dark and a few more minutes with you would be heaven on earth to me’ sort of way. Every day, he was surprised by some small thing TJ would do for the simple reason that Cyrus would never have seen it coming.

     Example: he’s attentive. Cyrus arrived at the Spoon one Sunday morning to see that his usual latte had already been ordered. TJ had remembered Cyrus’ preferred drink in so short a time? Cyrus was glad for the chill outside to give excuse to his pink cheeks. They sat for hours in that booth talking about the most random stuff, most of which Cyrus couldn’t even remember later that same evening. The one detail that stood out hadn’t even been a conversation, but the warm feeling in his chest when he thought of how steady TJ’s gaze on him had been throughout the night.

     Example: he’s kind. After the first day at the children’s gym, TJ managed to find Cyrus a volunteer position so that they could hang out more outside school. He got to see TJ in a whole new light around those kids, his encouraging smile absolutely lighting up the already-sunny room as they all laughed and played, and Cyrus would be lying if he said it didn’t make his entire body turn to mush when that blinding smile happened to land on him. They’d progressed from chest-bumps to hugs that got tighter and tighter by the day.

     And finally, this very night, after ’shakes at the Spoon, when Cyrus had forgotten to bring a jacket and couldn’t help shivering in the cold. Not only did TJ sacrifice his own sweatshirt, but he insisted that he could walk Cyrus home too. As they always did, they talked with hardly any pauses, made stupid jokes, and stole glances at each other under the dim shine of street-lamps. Their arms knocked into each another, their hands brushed more times than one, they didn’t mention it.

     Cyrus came to a stop at the path leading up to his porch. He knew he should give a goodnight to TJ, but—despite the biting chill—he didn’t want to go inside.

     “You probably want this back,” Cyrus began, about to remove the sweatshirt, and TJ shook his head to stop him.

     “It’s cool, Underdog,” he told him. “Looks better on you.”

     “Not sure if that’s true, but I don’t have a problem keeping it. It’s _super_ soft.” TJ smiled at that, and Cyrus looked at the ground. “Well… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

     TJ nodded. Neither of them moved. Then TJ was stepping forward, and Cyrus could swear he could hear his own heart trying to explode within his chest. He also felt excessively calm, which made absolutely no sense, but all he knew was that right now he wouldn’t move even if his life depended on his doing so.

     The softest press of lips Cyrus could have ever hoped to feel. Unlike those forgotten words at the Spoon, Cyrus knew he wouldn’t ever forget this moment right here, on the sidewalk in the cold. The kiss was quick, but lasted forever, and for good measure TJ pressed another to his cheek as well, so carefully, like Cyrus was something precious.

     “It really does look great on you,” TJ murmured, then held his hand up in a goodbye gesture. Cyrus, struck dumb, could only grin like an idiot and wave back.

     It may not have been his very first kiss, but it was the one that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Aug. 14. 2018 I know we're all shook about the finale, the moments we got and the moments we didn't, but I'm not giving up! :) If anything, Cyrus has realized his feelings for TJ and season 3 will only confirm that. Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked this little oneshot. Catch me on tumblr @cyanicas to scream about the finale and check out @tyrusweek, the official account for this week of creativity. Thanks again! <3


End file.
